rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
The following is a list of minor characters from RWBY, arranged alphabetically and categorically. Vale Minor characters in Vale who have appeared in the series, including members of the Vale Police Department as well as the Vale News Network. The Achieve Men .[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wU_dQEj7uc RWBY Crew Chat]]] The Achieve Men, and Achibi Men in RWBY Chibi, is presumably a boy band in Remnant. The group is an Easter Egg directly referring to the Rooster Teeth gamer group Achievement Hunter, going as far as to have a poster based on a promotional picture of the real Achievement Hunters. Yang is a fan of the group, for she puts a poster of them up in the Team RWBY dorm room in "The Badge and The Burden". In "Burning the Candle", a poster is also seen in JNPR's dorm room. The group has yet to make an actual appearance in the show, and the in-world names of its members are currently unknown. Four of the six real-world members of Achievement Hunter, Jack Pattillo, Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones and Gavin Free, have voice roles as characters in RWBY ''(specifically Junior, Professor Port, Sun Wukong, and Scarlet David respectively). "Achieve Men" was Geoff Ramsey's original name for the Achievement Hunter website.[http://roosterteeth.com/episode/rt-podcast-season-1-rt-podcast-14 '''Rooster Teeth Podcast #14 (29:25)'] A chibi version of the Achieve Men boy band poster also appears in RWBY Chibi, with Ray Narvaez, Jr. (second from left) replaced by Jeremy Dooley, mirroring the real-life roster change. Councilmen The Councilmen are high-ranking government officials, presumably representatives of the ruling council of the Kingdom of Vale. In "Breach", following the destructive Grimm outbreak in Vale, the councilmen express their doubt in Ozpin's ability to provide sufficient security to the upcoming Vytal Festival, and they transfer this responsibility to General James Ironwood, of the visiting Atlesian contingent. They also warn Ozpin that his continuing position as headmaster of Beacon Academy has been called into question. The councilman with a speaking role was voiced by Gray G. Haddock. Crow Bar Bartender The Bartender is seen at Crow Bar, where Qrow Branwen is first seen drinking whilst watching the Vytal Festival matches in the episode "New Challengers...". He attempts to engage Qrow in casual conversation, praising the performances of Team JNPR and Team SSSN, but Qrow is unreceptive and mostly dismisses him. After Qrow leaves, he accidentally knocks over a glass and says to himself dejectedly, "Aww, gee darn it." The Bartender makes a cameo in "Fall". He was voiced by Markus Horstmeyer, who bought a perk for a voice role during Rooster Teeth's Lazer Team Indiegogo campaign. The Bartender shares a distinctive mustache with his voice actor.Afterbuzz TV CCT AI The CCT AI[[:File:Breach Credits 001.png|''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 12: "Breach" - Credits]] is a holographic assistant who attends to users of the Cross Continental Transmit System tower in Vale. She takes the appearance of a young woman in a uniform, with dark hair tied into a bun and dark blue eyes. She attends to Weiss Schnee in "A Minor Hiccup" and displays a cheery personality. The CCT AI was voiced by Megan Castro, who works in sales at Rooster Teeth. The AI's Character model was used as part of the crowd of Spectators at the Vytal Festival, and can also be seen fleeing the Grimm Attack. Cyril Ian Cyril Ian is a news reporter for Vale News Network. In "Ruby Rose", he is heard reporting the case of "nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick", advising viewers to contact authorities if seen. Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross intentionally made Cyril's name sound like "cerulean", in order to fit the color naming rule. Cyril was voiced by Patrick Rodriguez, who is also an artist on RWBY. Detectives A pair of Detectives working for the Vale Police Department are seen in "The Stray", investigating the most recent in a series of Dust store robberies. One of them hypothesizes that the White Fang are behind the robberies, the other simply replies that they aren't paid enough. The pair later confronts Sun Wukong, who is seen hanging from a lamppost. Despite their efforts, he deftly evades their attempts to apprehend him. The duo is voiced by Burnie Burns and Joel Heyman. They share their personality, appearance and voice actors with a pair of similar characters in Rooster Teeth Shorts. They also share certain mannerisms, such as nonchalantly waving firearms around. Gray Family A family of six from the village of Lower Cairn outside Vale. Lower Cairn was destroyed by Grimm, but the six managed to escape. The family consisted of Linus, the father, Rhea, the mother and their four children - a son named Leander and their daughters, Phoebe, Helen and Clio. They hid in an underground cave and were eventually discovered by Team CFVY, who were searching for survivors. Coco Adel enters the cave while the rest of the team looks to find or make another exit.RWBY: After the Fall, page 194' Linus is pinned to the ground by a Death Stalker's stinger, but is saved by Yatsuhashi Daichi. Coco dispatches the Death Stalker with Gianduja.RWBY: After the Fall, page 197' Linus is killed by an Ursa outside the cave. The Ursa is killed by Velvet Scarlatina before it kill Rhea, who flees back into the cave with the five children. All five are killed when a Goliath collapses the cave completely.RWBY: After the Fall, page 200' Madame Mallari Madame Mallar'i[[RWBY #2|'RWBY #2]]''' ''Chapter 3 is a folk medicine practitioner on the Island of Patch, and a neighbor to Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, and Taiyang Xiao Long. Yang helps her out on her farm while she was recovering from her injuries from the Fall of Beacon. She has prosthetic legs and helps Yang out after the loss of her arm. Spruce Willis Spruce Willis is likely a movie actor or director in Remnant. Jaune Arc mentions him in "A Minor Hiccup" when he tries to invite Weiss to Willis' most recent movie. His name is a play on words with "Spruce", a tree from the Pinaceae family that gives its name to a particular a tone of green, and real-world actor Bruce Willis, who is known for his action movies. Vega Bleu Vega attended Pharos Academy in Vale alongside Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel. She chose to attend Atlas Academy afterward. Velvet uses a copy of her weapon with Anesidora to aide in her descent to the Emerald Forest during her Beacon Academy initiation. The weapon, a pair of arm-mounted grappling hooks, allowed Velvet to swing between several trees to slow her momentum.RWBY: After the Fall, page 53' Unnamed Reporters Various reporters are heard in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" while Yang browses various news channels. Reporter 01 is voiced by Tyler Coe, Reporter 02 is voiced by Amber Lee Connors and Reporter 03 is voiced by Jason Douglas, who also voices Jacques Schnee.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 3: "Of Runaways and Stowaways" - Credits Beacon Academy Staff, students and other characters related to Beacon Academy. Thumbelina Peach Professor Thumbelina Peach is a teacher at Beacon Academy that teaches Plant Science.RWBY: After the Fall, page 269' In "Forever Fall", Peach was mentioned by Glynda Goodwitch as having instructed each student to fill a jar of red sap from the trees of Forever Fall. According to "The Vacuum", the 6th episode of RWBY Chibi, the professor is a woman. Her class is revealed in RWBY: After the Fall. Peaches are a species of fruit, often found in pink or orange colors, and peach is often considered a color, like that of the fruit. Thumbelina is a fairy tale written by Hans Christian Andersen about a tiny girl, Thumbelina, and her adventures with toads, moles, and may bugs. Thumbelina is also a genus of Lavenders, specifically called Thumbelina Leigh. Ann Greene Professor Ann Greene is a teacher at Beacon Academy mentioned in After the Fall that teaches Stealth and Security. The name Greene is Anglo-Saxon in origin and is derived from the Old English "grene," meaning green. She may be an allusion to Anne of Green Gables. Harold Mulberry Professor Harold Mulberry is a teacher at Beacon Academy mentioned in After the Fall that teaches Weapon Crafting and Upkeep. Mulberries are a type of flowering plant with dark purple or black berries. He may be an allusion to the English nursery rhyme, "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush." Iris Marilla Iris was involved in the same initiation in the Emerald Forest as Team CFVY. Coco Adel sees her falling as they descend. Coco describes her as "floating" to the ground. Coco thinks she's cute, particularly with the flowers in her hair, but heads in the opposite direction once she lands, thinking that the girl could hold her back.RWBY: After the Fall, page 50.' Iris is a genus of flowers. Students V1E3 Shirtless Boys.png|The trio of shirtless students 1109 The Badge and The Burden 6987.png|EEE-YUP Other various unnamed students of Beacon Academy appear in RWBY. A trio of unnamed students are seen during the first night at Beacon in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2". Yang Xiao Long ogles them as they roughhouse in the common area. A student in "The Badge and The Burden" shouts "EEE-YUP" in the classroom in response to a question asked by Professor Port. This is a reference to Andrew Blanchard's catchphrase from the Internet Box Podcast, which several cast and crew members of RWBY also work on. He was voiced by Kerry Shawcross.[https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/378284095400185856 Miles Luna's Twitter] A student in "Field Trip", voiced by Jacob Strickler, shouts "Team CFVY is back!" when the Team arrives back from their mission. Atlas Characters related to the Kingdom of Atlas, Atlas Academy and the Schnee Dust Company, which is headquartered in Atlas. Miscellaneous Atlas credits: *'Atlas Soldiers', voiced by:' **Shane Newville **Jon Risinger **Patrick Rodriguez **Kerry Shawcross **Josh Flanagan **Jonathan Floyd ' Angry Businessman and Businessman The Angry Businessman and Businessman show up in "Tipping Point" and are present during the Schnee Dust Company's charity event. The Angry Businessman only has one line in which he expresses irritation when the Waiter, voiced by Kyler Smith, fails to bring him his double sundae. The Businessman also talks with Jacques Schnee. They are voiced by two co-founders of the abridging group Team Four Star, Nick Landis and Scott Frerichs. Atlas Pilot The Atlas Pilot is a character that first appears in "No Safe Haven". He agrees to smuggle Weiss from Atlas to Mistral with his airship in return for her money. His demeanor is pleasant, and the two of them converse on his cargo plane easily. However, he is capable of drawing a hard line when he must. He also admits to smuggling Dust from Atlas. A mayday comes in of a flight that lost their Huntress and are being overrun by Grimm. He prioritizes his and Weiss' safety and their mission to stay under the radar over the people in distress. He is not without compassion when he informs Weiss of this. In "Dread in the Air", a swarm of Lancers attack his ship, and it crashes. One of the animators, Kim Newman, stated the crash killed him.Kim Newman's Twitter Miles Luna has stated that there was cut dialogue of the Pilot mentioning having a boyfriend back in Atlas. While they wanted to have more LGBTQ+ representation, they were concerned that their first confirmed LGBTQ+ character would be killed off so quickly.CRWBY AMA w/ Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross, and Paula Decanini! The Atlas Pilot is voiced by Richard Norman (English) and Kazuki Ōta (Japanese). Atlas Ship Captain ]] This Atlas Ship Captain[[:File:V3 09 Credits.png|''RWBY'' Volume 3 Episode 9: "PvP" - Credits]] is in command of one of the Atlesian airships above Vale in "PvP". When several giant Nevermores attack the air fleet, he attempts to move his ships into a defensive position. However, unbeknownst to him, one of his ships has been commandeered by Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan, who wreaks havoc amongst the fleet. The captain was possibly killed when Roman fired upon his airship. Over communications, he is designated with the callsign Blue Four. The captain was voiced by professional voice actor Travis Willingham. Businesswoman A businesswoman is seen chatting with Jacques Schnee and a businessman in "Tipping Point", regarding the wealth disparity between Atlas and Mantle. She is voiced by Amber Lee Connors. President's Secretary The President's Secretary is a character that has thus far only appeared in the manga. The Secretary is an assistant to Jacques Schnee, the President of the Schnee Dust Company, running matters that the President is too busy to attend to personally. The Secretary is seen supervising Weiss Schnee's combat training and has apparently known the heiress for some time, observing her since she first started training. While their relationship is based on a false pretense of politeness, Weiss actually has a very low opinion of the Secretary, whom she regards as a puppet of her father. In turn, the Secretary has very little genuine concern for the heiress and has no qualms placing Weiss in great danger at her father's orders. The Secretary first appears in Chapter 3 of the manga, watching Weiss' combat training, emptily praising Weiss' skill with her weapon and Semblance but stating that she must continue to devote herself in her studies at Atlas Academy. When Weiss states that she has already decided to study at Beacon in Vale, the Secretary attempts to persuade her not to. After Weiss refuses, the Secretary instead unleashes a dangerous Arma Gigas, which Weiss must fight as part of a dangerous test created by her father. In Chapter 4, as the fight continues, the Secretary continues to try to manipulate Weiss by claiming that her father loves her very much and that she should stay and support him since her sister Winter has left home. However, Weiss refuses to be manipulated and shouts at them to stop. After Weiss defeats the Arma Gigas, the Secretary accompanies Weiss to a sudden charity concert. When Weiss wonders out loud if her father ever knew how hard she was devoted to being the best, the Secretary assures her that he knew very well. Schnee Corp Operator This unnamed Schnee Corp Operator appears in "A Minor Hiccup", answering Weiss' call to SDC headquarters in Atlas. She is at first surprised to see Weiss, but she reluctantly acquiesces to her request for some sensitive documents. She offers to patch Weiss through to Jacques Schnee, her father and to Winter Schnee, her sister, but Weiss turns down both of these offers. The Operator has blue eyes and light brown hair cropped neatly into short bangs, and she wears a grayish-brown Atlesian uniform. Interestingly, a character with a very similar appearance, but with green eyes instead of blue, is shown standing next to Ironwood, Penny Polendina and a squad of Atlesian soldiers in the Volume 2 Opening. She was voiced by Emily McBride, the former online store manager at Rooster Teeth. Trophy Wife and Husband The Trophy Wife and Husband show up in "Tipping Point" and are present during the Schnee Dust Company's charity event, discussing the attack of Vale and how the Kingdom got what it deserved. Weiss overhears their conversation and becomes enraged. She begins yelling at them and the other guests. Under emotional stress, Weiss summons a white Boarbatusk that charges towards the Trophy Wife. James Ironwood saves the woman before the creature can attack her. She demands for Weiss to be arrested, but Ironwood scorns the crowd instead. They are voiced by Felecia Angelle and Chris Kokkinos. Mrs. Schnee Mrs. Schnee is the mother of Weiss, Winter, and Whitley Schnee and the wife of Jacques Schnee. A portrait of her was first seen in "Remembrance", although she has yet to make a former debut in the series. Before the start of the series, Jacques Gelé married into the Schnee family, taking the Schnee name as his own. He later took over the Schnee Dust Company after convincing the founder, Nicholas Schnee, that he would be the perfect successor when Nicholas' health began to fail. Later, he and Mrs. Schnee had three children: Winter, Weiss, and Whitley. Her first daughter, Winter, studied to become a Huntress at Atlas Academy, and later joined Atlesian Military as a Specialist after graduating. Her second daughter, Weiss, left for Beacon Academy to study and become a Huntress as well. Mrs. Schnee's son, Whitley, is the current heir to the family company. On the day of Weiss' tenth birthday, Jacques finally admitted to Mrs. Schnee that the only reason he married her was for the family name. Weiss suspects that her mother already knew this beforehand, but that hearing Jacque say it pushed her to the edge of her mental health. The two became more and more distant, with Mrs. Schnee taking to drinking, and closing herself off from the rest of her family, to the point where Winter had to take on a motherly role for Weiss. Historical Figures Lagune General Lagune was a military leader of the Human forces during the Faunus Rights Revolution. At the Battle of Fort Castle, the inexperienced general attempted to catch the Faunus off-guard in a nocturnal attack, failing to take into account their superior night vision. Despite having a massive army, he was defeated and captured. Lagune and his blunder are mentioned in "Jaunedice, Pt.2". His name is derived from the word "Lagoon", which refers to small bodies of water. Nicholas Schnee Nicholas Schnee is the man who originally founded the Schnee Dust Company. He has not been shown in the main series itself, but his existence and history are detailed in Volume 4's seventh episode of RWBY: World of Remnant, "Schnee Dust Company". In his youth, Nicholas attended combat school and mined with his father in the mines of Mantle. Upon his father's death, he inherited all of what little his father had and used the money to gather a mining team and discover a Dust deposit. Nicholas personally oversaw Dust expeditions around the world and built a trustworthy, upstanding reputation for the Schnee Dust Company that led to the company's success. Nicholas was forced to retire as his youth spent in the mines caused his health to fail later in life. He allowed his son-in-law, Jacques, to inherit the SDC upon being convinced by the latter. Whether Nicholas is alive is unknown. Menagerie Characters related to Menagerie. Miscellaneous Menagerie credits: *'Menagerie Guards', voiced by: **Gio Coutinho **Stan Lewis **Jenn K. Tidwell *'Faunus Civilians, voiced by' **Willem W. Keetell **Ariel James **Christine Stuckart **Patrick Rodriguez Worried Mother The Worried Mother is the mother of Mata that appears in "Necessary Sacrifice". She is a Faunus with ram horns on her head. Sun tries to recruit Mata to help defend Haven Academy from the impending White Fang attack, saying he would love to have someone with his skills on their side. She, however, pulls him back inside their house, adamantly telling him he is not going anywhere. She is voiced by Victoria Holden. Mistral Characters related to the Kingdom of Mistral. Miscellaneous Mistral credits *'Mistral Pilot', voiced by Stan Lewis *'Train Announcer', voiced by Alena Lecorchick *A female Mistral Pilot, voiced by Reina Scully *'Mistral Police Captain', voiced by Jamie Smith Oscar's Aunt Oscar's Aunt is a woman who lives on a farm somewhere in Mistral with her nephew Oscar Pine and is his only known relative. She has not made a physical appearance yet, but is heard in "Family" and "Punished" calling out to Oscar. She is voiced by Marissa Lenti.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 4: "Family" - Credits Haven Tourist An unnamed Haven Tourist is interviewed by a news reporter in "Beginning of the End" about his reaction after watching Yang punch Mercury's leg at the Vytal Festival Tournament. He remarks that the scene was disgraceful and "completely uncalled for". He is voiced by Robert Reynolds.RWBY Volume 3 Episode 7: "Beginning of the End" - Credits Heather Shields Heather Shields was a Huntress from the Kingdom of Mistral. As Qrow attempted to enlist the help of other Huntsmen and Huntresses, he eventually visited Heather's home. The visit quickly ended on a sad note when it became apparent that Heather was missing in action and her family had no knowledge of where she was. It was later revealed that Heather was among the numerous Huntsmen and Huntresses killed by Tyrian and Hazel, for Lionheart had given their locations to Salem. The name "Heather" is derived from a flower that is found in colors ranging from white to various shades of pinks and purples. "Heather shield" is a type of medieval shield. Heather Shields' Husband and Daughter An unnamed man and his daughter (credited as Small Girl) are visited by Qrow when he asks them about Heather Shields. Annoyed at the man's lack of response, Qrow quickly becomes assertive but is interrupted when Heather's daughter appears. She asks her father if Qrow knows where her mother is. Realizing that Heather is missing in action, he apologizes to the two for bothering them and leaves. The Small Girl is voiced by Emily Fajardo. Mistral Pilot The Mistral Pilot was a part of the crew that arrived in Kuroyuri to save "Team RNJR" and "Qrow Branwen" in "No Safe Haven" The Mistral Pilot was voiced by Stan Lewis. Mistral Police Captain The captain of the Mistral police force arrived at the Battle of Haven in response to the White Fang's attempt to blow it up. The police force came with Mistral airships. The Captain is seen with Kali Belladonna, who most likely went to notify the authorities while the rest of the Menagerie Faunus went directly to Haven Academy. She was voiced by Jamie Smith Mistral Woman A lone woman walked along a mountain path before encountering a badly wounded Cinder Fall. At first, she was concerned for Cinder, until she noticed Cinder's Grimm arm and gasped. Cinder's Maiden eyes flared up, and the woman was never seen again. By the time Cinder went to town, she wore the woman's clothes and held a bag full of Lien, implying she killed the woman to take her wardrobe and possessions. The Mistral Woman was voiced by Lauren Aptekar. Ramen Shop Owner The Ramen Shop Owner is a disgruntled worker who Qrow meets while trying to look for Huntsmen to help him out. He appears to have a sour history with a Huntsman named Shiro Wan, as Shiro asked the owner if he could borrow 16,000 Lien from him and has not paid him back yet. The owner has a hobby of wood carving whenever he is not too busy. He also appears to be racist towards Faunus, having a "No Faunus" sign outside of his shop. He threatens Qrow with a knife upon learning he is looking for Shiro, but is surprised when Qrow returns and pays Shiro's debt. He is last seen muttering, "That idiot," upon realizing something must have happened to Shiro. The Ramen Shop Owner is voiced by Nick Landis. Red Haired Woman The mysterious Red Haired Woman bears some resemblance to Pyrrha Nikos. She first appears in "Lost", when she approaches a memorial statue of Pyrrha while Jaune stands in front of it. The two have a heartfelt conversation about Pyrrha before the woman mysteriously vanishes, leaving her bouquet of red lilies near the statue. The Red Haired Woman is voiced by Jen Brown, who also voices Pyrrha. Shiro Wan Shiro Wan was a Hunstman from the Kingdom of Mistral. He is an old friend of Qrow's. At some point, he came to owe the Ramen Shop Owner 16,000 Lien, but he did not pay him back. When Qrow goes to enlist Shiro's help, he is nowhere to be found; Shiro has been registered on a search and destroy mission for five weeks. It's later revealed that Shiro was among the numerous Huntsmen and Huntresses killed by Tyrian and Hazel, as Lionheart had given their locations to Salem. "Shiro" is a Japanese word meaning "white" or "castle". Vacuo Amaranth and Ash Amaranth was resident of Gossan who eventually fled to Feldspar with her infant, Ash. She is interviewed by Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi about the "mood bombs" affecting the populace.RWBY: After the Fall, pages 68-71' When Feldspar is invaded by Grimm, they is saved by Yatsuhashi.RWBY: After the Fall, page 150.'' She later climbs up the back of the flatback slider with the other nomads.RWBY: After the Fall, pages 212-213' Amaranths are plants of the genus Amaranthus, typically having small green, red, or purple flowers. Bast Bast, short for Alabaster, was a resident of Tuff, who moved to Gossan, then Schist, then Feldspar after Grimm attacks helped destroyed each settlement in turn. He is close with Tuff's mayor, Slate and greets her when she arrives in Feldspar after being saved by Team CFVY.RWBY: After the Fall, page 26' Alabaster is a type of gypsum. Beryl Beryl was a weaver whose home and business had both been destroyed by other nomads as a result of a "mood bomb." After being interviewed by Velvet Scarlatina, she attempted to sell Velvet a new cloak.RWBY: After the Fall, page 72' Beryl is named for beryl, a gemstone. Celestine Celestine was a schoolteacher in Schist, who later moved to Feldspar. She was afraid to return to work after a "mood bomb" caused a violent argument in her classroom. Celestine is a mineral named for its occasional delicate blue color. Copper Copper was a member of the Kenyte tribe in Vacuo. After the death of Fox Alistair's parents in a sinkhole, Copper helped to raise Fox, despite not being much older than the boy himself. Fox called him "uncle" as a result.RWBY: After the Fall, page 224' Copper was killed by a man who wanted what little property Copper owned and the man was subsequently killed by the rest of the tribe afterward. The tribe helped to raise Fox afterward.RWBY: After the Fall, page 90' Copper, along with Fox, share an allusion to the 1967 novel, The Fox and the Hound, written by Daniel P. Mannix. His name derives from the name of the hound of the novel, Copper. Additionally, copper is a well-known metal with a pinkish-orange color. Hans Hans is a child from a village in Vacuo, whose tribe eventually ended up in Feldspar. When Slate arrives there, she instructs Hans and the other two children playing nearby to take the mole crab meat she brought with her to the mess and to ration it, allowing each child to set aside an extra portion for themselves.RWBY: After the Fall, pages 28-29' Opal and Jasper Opal and Jasper are two nomads who were forced to marry in secret because a large gathering of people could have been a catalyst for a "mood bomb" that had been affecting the populace of Feldspar.RWBY: After the Fall, page 71' Opal and Jasper are named for the gemstones of the same name. Rumpole Rumpole is a professor at Shade Academy. She sent Team CFVY on an away mission in response to a distress call from a desert settlement.RWBY: After the Fall, page 20' Topaz Topaz is a Faunus waitress in Feldspar, whose animal trait is a pig snout. She takes the orders of Slate and Team CFVY before being bumped into by Bertilak Celadon, who blames her.RWBY: After the Fall, pages 30-31' When she returns with the food, she gives Bertilak a wide berth.RWBY: After the Fall, page 35' She is named for topaz, a gemstone. Villagers Blacksmith This Faunus blacksmith makes Jaune Arc a new set of armor in "The Next Step". His Faunus trait is a set of horns on his head. He lives in a village located on the continent of Anima, though outside the Kingdom of Mistral. As payment for defeating a Geist that was attacking his village, the blacksmith agreed to forge Jaune a new set of armor and upgrade his weapon, Crocea Mors. Team RNJR provided him with metal that once belonged to Pyrrha Nikos. (He may also have performed the recent upgrade to Nora Valkyrie's weapon Magnhild.) He asks Team RNJR if they want to stay, claiming that they have been good to the village, but they decline as they move on to Haven Academy. The blacksmith was voiced by Chris Guerrero.Chris Guerrero's Twitter Dying Huntsman The dying huntsman appears in "Remembrance" as an injured Huntsman lying against a broken wall who was found by Team RNJR in Shion Village. He had fatal wounds on his torso. According to him, Shion was attacked by bandits and the panic that ensued attracted creatures of Grimm. He dies soon after. It is later revealed in "Family" that Raven Branwen may have directly or indirectly caused his death as she led the bandit attack. He had spiky, light-brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a short-sleeved gray and black jacket with yellow trim, underneath a chestplate with large, dark gray, sturdy straps. He had gray gloves with metal backings and multiple layers that extended up past his elbows, and black pants with white sleeves and black boots. His weapon appeared to be a white and gray gun of some sort with a scope. The Dying Huntsman was voiced by Alejandro Saab (English) RWBY Volume 4 Episode 2: "Remembrance" - Credits and Atsushi Miyamoto (Japanese). Higanbana Waitress This waitress works at a tavern in the village Higanbana. She is seen serving a drink to Qrow from a woman with red eyes and gives him a bit of playful flirting. Later, she is shown trembling at the sight of Raven Branwen leaving through a portal. In "Menagerie", she is seen cleaning the tavern's floor before being startled when Tyrian Callows approaches her and asks if she can help him find someone. The waitress is voiced by Kim Newman.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 4: "Family" - Credits Just Rite Bartender The Bartender at Just Rite, a fuel station with a bar, meets Yang on her journey. He grants her free water after she punches out Shay D. Mann and then tries to caution her against getting involved with the local bandits. The Bartender is voiced by Zane Rutledge. Mayor The mayor is the leader or representative of a village located on the continent of Anima, though outside the Kingdom of Mistral. He thanks Team RNJR for defeating the Geist which was attacking his village in "The Next Step". As payment, he arranged for Jaune to receive a new set of armor from the village Blacksmith. He has gray hair and appears to be quite old. He wears red robes accented with gold, a necklace of green prayer beads around his neck and a golden ornamental hairpiece. He is voiced by Mike McFarland (English) RWBY Volume 4 Episode 12: "No Safe Haven" - Credits and Shōhei Tō (Japanese). Three Boys The Tall Boy, Medium Boy, and the Short Boy lived in Kuroyuri village prior to its destruction. One day, they all noticed a young, dirty Nora Valkyrie clutching a loaf of bread. They at first mocked her for being a thief, then as a trash-picker when they realized that the bread is moldy. Medium Boy tried to take the bread from Nora, but she bit him before he could touch it. They mocked her strange clothes, commented that they had never seen her before and decided that she had been abandoned like a dog. The three boys ran away after Li Ren shows up and demands to know what is going on. It is unknown if any of these boys survived the Grimm attack on the village. Tall Boy is voiced by Scott Frerichs. Medium Boy is voiced by Marissa Lenti. Short Boy is voiced by Amber Lee Connors. Vytal Festival Finalists These three unnamed contestants are finalists in the Vytal Festival tournament and appear in the episode "Fall". According to production artist Erin Winn, who designed the characters, the character with the feathered cap's general design and outfit is based on The Three Musketeers, and the hooded character takes design cues from Aladdin. The character with the futuristic outfit is from Atlas and is visually compared to Halo.[https://youtu.be/hbCHDhM9Nos?t=3494 RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream] Paramedics Two paramedics arrive to Mercury Black's aid when the masses see Yang Xiao Long break his leg in "Beginning of the End". They put him on a stretcher and carry him off to an ambulance so that he would be escorted to proper medical attention. They express concern for Mercury's well-being and note that Emerald wouldn't leave his side. However, unbeknownst to them, the ambulance they bring Mercury to was commandeered by Cinder and Neo, who both also donned the paramedic uniform. One of them is voiced by Jon Risinger. Unidentified Contestant This unidentified Vytal Festival contestant has the misfortune of facing Cinder's team in the team round of the tournament. After Cinder Fall sends him flying, he falls next to an undercover Neo, who proceeds to violently stomp on his face. The rest of his team was easily defeated by Cinder's team. He is seen wearing a black outfit with a dark-gray flak jacket or armor and boots. He has tanned skin, closely shaved brown hair and bright turquoise eyes. White Fang Characters who are members of or related to the White Fang. ;Miscellaneous White Fang credits *White Fang Goons, voiced by **Chris Martin **Austin Hardwicke, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Miles Luna **Dustin Matthews, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Josh Ornelas **Luis "Paco" Vazquez, producer at Rooster Teeth **Willem W. Keetell, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Jenn K. Tidwell, animation coordinator Ilia's Associate While not confirmed to be a member of the White Fang, Ilia Amitola's associate was targeted by Blake Belladonna after she got information off of Ilia's Scroll and decided to take back the White Fang. He is a male Faunus with dark scales on his skin. When he notices Blake and Sun Wukong approaching him in a village, her with her weapon drawn, he first attacks and then flees. Though his manner is one of panic, he has the skills to attempt to keep them at bay throughout the chase by using his environment to his advantage. However, Ilia has to come to his rescue when Blake manages to temporarily capture him. He quickly runs off, leaving Ilia to deal with the situation. He appears in the "Volume 5 Blake Character Short". Other Bandits The bandits first appear in "Dread in the Air", capturing Weiss after the cargo ship she was in had crashed. They are part of the Branwen Tribe. Bandit One is voiced by Chris Kokkinos. Bandit Two is voiced by Billy B Burson III. Captain The captain first appears in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" when he approaches Blake Belladonna to learn more about her story. He has the decency to be amused by her and back off when he realizes her need for solitude. He shows determination and resourcefulness when the ship gets attacked by a Sea Feilong, and is willing to work with others to achieve goals and defend his ship. The Captain is voiced by Bruce Carey (English) RWBY Volume 4 Episode 3: "Of Runaways and Stowaways" - Credits and Hiroki Yamada (Japanese). First Mate The first mate appears in "Of Runaways And Stowaways" and is a senior crew member on the ship Blake and Sun boarded for Menagerie. The first mate has brown skin, light brown eyes and short, chocolate brown hair parted on the left. The ship uniform consists of three-quarter length blue sailor pants with gold buttons at the pockets, a blue and white striped T-shirt, orange neck scarf, brown knee-high boots and brown gloves. In addition to the uniform, the first mate also wears gold stud earrings. The character is voiced by Kai Ziegler (English) and Momoko Taneichi (Japanese). Ziegler has stated that their headcanon for the first mate is the name '''Matte Skye'Kai Ziegler's Tumblr' and that the first mate is nonbinary.'Kai Ziegler's Tumblr' Ziegler also consistently uses the pronoun 'they' when talking about the character. However, this has yet to be publicly confirmed by Rooster Teeth. Gretchen Rainart '''Gretchen Rainart' was the younger twin sister[[RWBY: Amity Arena|'RWBY: Amity Arena']] Hazel Rainar''t Card Description of Hazel Rainart, who joined Beacon Academy against her brother's wishes. She died during a training mission, and Hazel blamed Ozpin for her death. She alludes to Gretel from the fairy tale ''Hansel and Gretel. Penny's Driver Near the end of "Black and White", Penny is picked up by an unseen driver who briefly chastises her for wandering on her own in Vale, before telling her that "her time will come." The Driver is voiced by Alan Abdine. Tock's Crew When Tock hunted down Maria Calavera, she was accompanied by three associates. They tracked her down in some mountains. Two were armed with a rifle and sword (similar to the ones wielded by the Branwen tribe) and the third one wielded a giant hammer. When the battle started, they fought alongside Tock but were dispatched rather quickly. It is unknown what happened to them. Unnamed Spring Maiden This Spring Maiden was Raven Branwen's predecessor. A decade before the events of the show, a young girl inherited the Spring Maiden's powers, through either being in the thoughts of her predecessor or random selection. However, the Maiden's determination gradually waned into ineptitude to handle the responsibility, leading her to flee. She eventually crossed paths with Raven, who accepted her into the Branwen Tribe and attempted to train her to control her abilities. However, Raven soon deemed the training to be unproductive, and the Maiden too weak to take advantage of her powers, subsequently killing her out of "mercy" and inheriting her powers as a result. It is implied that Raven harbors guilt for killing the Maiden. Unnamed Crew Members Two crew members are seen in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" assisting the captain in the battle against the Sea Feilong. Crew Member 01 is voiced by Yunhao Xhang and Crew Member 02 is voiced by Chris Kokkinos.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 3: "Of Runaways and Stowaways" - Credits Marcus Black Marcus Black was the father of Mercury Black. He was a skilled assassin and lived in the mountains with his son, to whom he taught some of his skills. Some comments from Mercury imply that Marcus used to drink after a long day of work, indicating that he may have been an alcoholic. In addition, according to Mercury, every day of training involving Marcus beating him. Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai went searching for Marcus in order to recruit him to their group. However, before they were able to meet Marcus, Mercury killed him in a battle partially witnessed by Cinder and Emerald. Mercury's reason for this has not been explicitly stated. Cinder recruits Mercury into her group in Marcus' place. In "Lost", it is revealed he had a Semblance which could steal the Semblances of others. Marcus used his Semblance to steal Mercury's with the false promise of returning it after his son got stronger. Marcus is derived from the word "Mars", which is also the name of a red planet on the Solar System. Like his son, his surname is literally a color. Maria Calavera's Father An unnamed Silver-Eyed Warrior and Maria Calavera's Father and teacher. Maria first mentioned her father in "Dead End", describing him as "an old soldier and an excellent teacher". Maria never attended a combat school but still managed to score higher on the license exam than any other Huntsman or Huntress that day thanks to his teaching. She also mentioned that he would have scolded her for showing off. Her father also shared with her what he knew of their Silver Eyes, but the only information he could find was of legends telling of their kind. This lack of known information made him cautious and even suspicious. He wondered how a powerful bloodline could be so rare and theorized that something was actively seeking to destroy them. Ancient Past Salem's Father Salem had a cruel father who locked her in a tower where she was cut off from everyone else. Many warriors attempted to save Salem, but fell to her father's power. As he was a part of the first humanity he had magical abilities. Fat King The first king Salem visits. She hurts herself with an axe to show her immortality. He is surrounded by food and drinks. He resembles typical medieval European nobility. Stern Queen The second monarch Salem visits. Her throne is made out of pillows and is guarded by soldiers on each side. Her dress has an Eastern aesthetic. Zealous King The third leader Salem visits. He appears to be a warrior-leader. He is shirtless and has a tattered robe. His belt features a golden skull. Salem kneels and he joins her. As he yells we see his soldiers wear knightly armor with horned helmets and wield swords and axes He resembles a barbarian. Ozma and Salem's Daughters In "The Lost Fable", the second Ozma and Salem used their magic to become rulers of the land. Salem gave birth to four daughters. It was unknown if they could wield magic as their parents were anomalies, but when the oldest daughter revealed she could use magic it gave Salem an idea. She planned to take over the world with a new magical humanity, horrifying Ozma. When Ozma tried escaping the castle with his daughters Salem found out and the two got into a large magical fight that destroyed the castle. The details of their fight are not seen, but team RWBY look on in abject horror, and at the end is shown the burnt doll of one of the daughters. Lamenting that "we finally had freedom", Salem kills Ozma's incarnation. The Eldest Daughter was voiced by Jenn K. Tidwell and the Youngest Daughter was voiced by Lauren Aptekar. *The sisters wear dresses reminiscent of the four seasons and the four Maidens, blue (Winter, who also has ice crystal-like details), pink (Summer, whose yellow skirt also has a big Sun), green (Spring, whose bow and dress trimming also has a leaf-like pattern) and orange (Fall, with the upper parts in brown, similar to Amber's clothes). *The eldest daughter in blue also has a chain headdress and belt like the ones worn by Jinn. Ozma Incarnation's Family In "The Lost Fable", the family of one of Ozma's incarnations is briefly seen. He had a wife and two children, a boy and a girl. They have tan skin and brown hair. The mother has blue eyes, while the children have silver eyes, unlike their parents. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists